A Talent Show to Remember
by scorpio-1983
Summary: COMPLETE Voldermort is dead just so you know. now her is the summary Hermione,Luna, Ginny,and Lavender enter in a talent show at school and proced to make everyone amazed. The coulples in it are
1. Chatper 1 The Begining

****

Like everyone else I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does the only thing that is mine is the plot. This story was rewritten and I hope you like the new version so please read. I hope you like it with that said Enjoy.

Hermione sat at the table with Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville at the welcoming feast for their 6th year. She knew this year was going to be different cause for one Harry defeated Voldermort last year well during the summer actually. He lived with Sirius at Grimmauld Place, she wished she could have spent the whole summer with Harry not just august, but she had to go and visit her aunt Sarah and uncle Kevin in the United States. She had fun she really did she got to spend time with her cousin Elizabeth that was her age, but she missed Harry so when her mom and dad came home early and let her go to see Harry she was happy. She remembered the day she saw him she closed her eyes and saw that day over again just like it was yesterday she loved the look on Harry's face

__

Flashback

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door when it opened she saw Sirius she said "hey Sirius I'm here a couple of days early but my parents came home early and I wanted to see Harry and you too". Sirius smiled at her and said, "its ok Hermione I knew you were coming your dad called and told me Harry isn't here right now he is with Ron, Draco, and Neville, but you can come in and put your stuff away". She walked in and went upstairs into the room that she stayed at last year. She was just finishing unpacking her clothes when she heard voices and she knew it was Harry she walked into Sirius and he said "hey stay here and I will talk to him and then I will tell him I have a surprise ok" she smiled and said "ok". Harry walked in and Sirius saw him and Draco, Ron, and Neville and he said "hey guys did you have fun". Draco said "yeah we did we went to see Lavender and Ginny and Luna were there". Sirius looked at Harry and said "did you have fun Harry", he smiled at his godfather and said "yeah it was good but I wish Hermione was here with me, I cant wait for 2 more weeks until I see her" Harry looked and Sirius and saw him smile real big and said "what are you so happy about". Sirius said, "you really want to know" the guys all shook their heads yes so Sirius said "ok close your eyes all of you and don't look until I say to". They did what they were told and he motioned for Hermione to come here and stand in front of Harry so she did so Sirius said, "Ok open your eyes". When they opened their eyes they saw a girl with straight light brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. She had a lot of curves the shirt she was wearing was a white tank top and it looked like it was too small in the chest area, she also had on a pink skirt that went just a little above her knee with pink and white flip flops. She was smiling and Sirius said "Harry you don't' know your own girlfriend when you see her". Harry was shocked his mouth was open and she had the biggest smile and said, "now I feel loved I heave for almost 2 months and my own boyfriend forgets me". She and Sirius was smiling when she said "well if you can excuse me I'm going to go and shut your mouths it is so not cute" and started to walk off. Harry was just standing there until Ron spoke up and said, "Harry what are you still doing here man go"; Neville smiled and said, "Yeah man go". Draco said after Neville "yeah we are going to go talk to you later man", with that they walked out the door Harry was still standing there Sirius said "Harry if you don't go up there I will have to hurt you" Harry didn't need anymore convincing he raced upstairs and knocked on the door and he heard Hermione say "come in". He opened the door and walked up to her and hugged her and said "WOW Mia you look amazing what is with the blue eyes". She smiled and said "you like I have green too, my cousin Elizabeth went to get her contacts and she though I would like color contacts cause I have to wear glasses sometimes and instead of wearing glasses I have blue, green, and of course clear". He was speechless

End Of Flashback

She smiled at that memory she was woken up from her memory by Lavender and Ginny lavender said, "Mia wake up professor dumbledore is going to speak about something". She turned to look at professor Dumbledore and he smiled and said.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, its another year and thanks to Harry Potter we don't' have to worry about the treat of Voldermort" with that he stopped for a minute for people to cheer and then he held up his arms and continued speaking " Congratulations Harry, now as you know the Forbidden forest is off limits unless your with a teacher, Now for something new all 6th year prefects will get their own room with their own common rooms, also we will be doing something different this year we will be having a talent show it will be the last day you're here before you leave for the year the 7th years can not join I am sorry to say but 6th year and down can, You will need to send me what you will be doing and who you will be with by no later than October 31st with that said lets eat".

Everyone was excited about it before they knew it dumbledore came up to Hermione and Lavender and said "Ms. Granger and Ms. Brown I would like to show you to your room, Oh yes and you too Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley will one of you go get Mr. Malfoy because he will be sharing a room with you guys I figured you would want that being that you all are friends". Harry got up and went to see Draco and when he got there he said "hey Draco you got to come with me and Ron cause we get our own room, dumbledore is showing it to us". Draco jumped up and said, "all right lets go man".

Dumbledore showed Harry, Ron, and Draco there rooms first of course they wanted Neville to come with them cause he was their friend too. The got up to portrait of a young lady and dumbledore said "evening ms. North, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley, and Draco Malfoy and they will be living here the password is snitch". She smiled and said, "yes sir snitch got it please come in". The walked in and they all said wow. The place had a fire at the end and a brown couch and 2 brown chairs. A table at the end with 3 chairs dumbledore said, "Well I am going to show the girls their rooms". Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville went with them to show Lavender and Hermione their room. Ginny and Luna went with Lavender and Hermione they walked up to a picture of a little girl picking flowers and dumbledore said "hello ms. Jacobs this is Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger they will be living here their password is Immortal" she smiled and said "ok then come in". When they walked in Hermione and Lavender Loved it their was a rose colored couch and 2 rose chairs with a nice coffee table and on the other end a nice table with a vase of roses there was a nice fireplace at the end where the chairs and couch were with vase of roses on the mantle. Lavender said, "Wow this is pretty do all the girls rooms look like this". Dumbledore smiled and said "not totally Ms. Brown they have different couches and different flowers, well I will let you all go before I go as you will see your rooms are really close to each other goodnight" with that le left them. Harry said "well I think we are going to go so you can unpack and go to bed" he walked up to hermione and put his arms around her waist and kissed her and said "goodnight love I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you". She smiled and kissed him back and said "night I will talk to you tomorrow too and I love you more". Lavender and Ron said bye to each other Ginny and Luna said that they would go too and that they would see them tomorrow. After they were gone lavender turned to Hermione and said, "Isn't this a nice room" hermione smiled and said, "Yeah it is ". They ran to their rooms when hermione opened the door she was shocked there at the end of the bed was a four poster queen size bed with purple curtains and white comforter with purple and rose flowers, a desk at the end she saw a door on the left side of her bed she opened it and there was her closet. Then she saw another door on the right side of her bed and she opened it there was a bathroom the size and the looks of the girl's prefects bathroom the other door opened and there was lavender she said "cool we share a bathroom " and walked back into her room.

Hermione walked into her room she really did love the room it was perfect for her she knew her life was better now she had 3 new best friends who were girls now don't her wrong Her Ron and Harry were still called the Golden Trio no matter who was with them. Lavender came into there life the middle part of last year when they had a winter ball everyone was surprised that Lavender came with Ron but when you looked at them you knew it was right and they have been together ever since and not long after that Hermione got to know lavender really well and they became best friends. Ginny was a different story cause Hermione has known Ginny for 6 years and they have been friends all along but since 4 year when Ginny told Hermione that she didn't have feelings for Harry then they started to become best friends. Luna was a different story everyone though of her as Loony Lovegood and so did Hermione honestly but when she really started to get to know Luna Hermione realized that Luna is a great person and a great friend. She loved that she had 3 best friends who were girls cause she could talk more about girl stuff, as Ron liked to put it.

The biggest change was how Draco became friends with them it was almost 4 months before school got out and Harry was fighting Voldermort well Draco's father came up and tried to hurt Ginny and Draco killed his dad and after that Ginny and Draco started dating Ron didn't like it at first but after about 4 weeks after Ginny and Draco started dating he went up to Her, Harry, and Ron.

__

Flashback

Draco walked up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and said "Hermione, Harry, Ron can I talk to you guys please". Harry and Ron were skeptical but Hermione said "yes Draco you can what do you want". He looked at her and said "well first I want to say I'm sorry to each of you so here it goes, Hermione I'm sorry for calling you those names I didn't have any right too I hate the way I treated you cause you didn't deserve it, You deserved to be treated nice and I didn't do that I just hope you can forgive me one day". Hermione was looking at him in the eyes and she saw that he was truly sorry and she knew what to say so she smiled and said "Draco I forgive you I like to think there is good in everyone and there is good in you, so don't worry about the names you called me were friends now". He smiled a real genuine smile then he turned to Ron and said "Ron I have treated you probably worse than anyone else making fun of you all I can say is I'm sorry and tell you the reason so here is the real honest reason I made fun of you, Even though I had money and you didn't you had a family who honestly loves you and only looked out for your best interest, Your mom is warm and nice and she doesn't let her husband tell her what to do or what to think, Your dad he is honorable and a really good man he taught you how to be a good person my dad never did he taught me to hate and to use people and I hated myself I wanted what you had the loving family and 2 best friends who were your friends cause they wanted to be not cause they were scared that your dad would turn them into Voldermort if they were not nice to you, I really hope we can be friends cause I would like to know what its like to have a real friend". Ron stood there shocked if nothing else here was Draco Malfoy telling him he's sorry but ron knew it was real and he was tired of the whole thing so he said " Draco I understand and I like hermione fell that there is good in you and if your willing to show it then I'm willing to be friends with you". Draco was so happy now he turned to Harry and said "Harry as long as I could remember I was drilled into my head that you were a bad person and I was taught not to like you, but after I guess 2nd year when you saved Ginny I honestly started to think you were a good guy, but again my dad found out I wanted to be your friend and started to hit me and told me that I couldn't, so I was mean to you and after you beat Voldermort and my dad was gone I knew you were a great person and I wanted to be your friend not your enemy anymore". Harry unlike his other 2 friends he wasn't shocked he just smiled and said "Draco I understand when you killed your father I knew you were a good person and I honestly knew that you would do the right thing call it a feeling but I consider you a friend", he held out his hand and Draco took it and that was how he became friends with them.

End Of Flashback

She also remembered how her and Harry got together it was before the winter ball and Harry asked her and she of course said yes. They had the best time they danced and then at the end of the Harry gave her a kiss it was a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips. They became an official couple after that and have been going out ever since. She knew she needed to go to bed cause tomorrow Ginny and Luna were coming over cause Luna wanted to talk to them she didn't' really know what about but she was going to find out tomorrow she put on some blue nigh pants and one of Harry's t-shirts and got into bed and closed her eyes and dreamed of her future life with Harry.

Then next day hermione woke up and got a shower and put on some flared blue jeans and she kept Harry's shirt on and put her hair up in a pony tail and walked into her common room where Lavender, Ginny, and Luna were sitting waiting on her Lavender saw her coming and said "hey we were waiting on you sit down so Luna can tell us what she wanted to tell us before the guys get here". Hermione sat in the chair and Luna smiled and said "ok you all know how dumbledore said there was a talent show right", all three of the girls shook their heads yeah so she said "well I think we should enter all four of us pick a song that is good and has for people singing and do it what do you girls think". Hermione smiled and said, "that would be perfect and I think I have a great song be right back". She walked into her room and picked up a Cd and a Cd player and walked downstairs and said "ok here is a song my cousin listened to and I love it tell me what you think" She turned on the song and after it was over Lavender, Ginny, and Luna all said yes that is it what song is it Hermione smiled and said "its called Lady Marmalade and there are four girls that sing it and we can change up some of the words to match us what do you think it is a little risqué but it would be great and everyone especially our boyfriends would go crazy". The three girls smiled and said, "its perfect lets do it".

****

So that is it that is the new and revised A Talent show to Remember what do you think if you have any ideas what so ever feel free to tell me and I might put it in there if it goes well please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2 I hope you all like it remember if you have any ideas please let me know I look forward to comments enjoy the chapter.

Previously in chapter 1

Hermione smiled and said "its called Lady Marmalade and there are four girls that sing it and we can change up some of the words to match us what do you think it is a little risqué but it would be great and everyone especially our boyfriends would go crazy". The three girls smiled and said, "its perfect lets do it".

Now that we are caught up here is chapter 2

Hermione looked at them and said "ok lets get started we need to figure out what were going to wear, and who is going to sing what, and what dancing we want to do". Lavender smiled and said "first of all we know the song and we have heard it I think by the lyrics we need to dress sexy", Hermione spoke up and said "when I was in America with my cousin we were watching MTV and, the video came on they were wearing barely there clothes, I'm not saying we need to wear anything too reviling but we need to be true to the song". Lavender said "hold on I have just the idea" but before she could tell them there was a knock at the door and Ginny said "ok we can finish this tonight after dinner", They all agreed to meet after dinner.

Harry was waiting for hermione to come out of their common room, not only was it Harry but it was also Ron, Draco, and Neville they got told last night that they were to come and wait for them outside of Hermione and Lavenders room because they would be there so that was where the four boys were waiting. Just as they were going to knock again out stepped their girlfriends Hermione walked up to her boyfriend and Harry put his arms around Hermione and gave her a small kiss on the lips. The other guys did the same as they were walking into the great hall for breakfast Draco said "we were thinking that tonight we could spend the time with our girlfriends alone", Ginny looked at the girls and she said "sorry to burst your bubble but we girls are getting together because we are entering in the talent show", Luna popped up and said "yeah and we got to do stuff sorry guys". Lavender said right after Luna "we promise to spend time with you guys tomorrow night ok" Hermione said "yeah tomorrow we are all yours and no one else's ok" the guys said ok that they could do something with that they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

The morning was boring as usual Hermione and Harry sat at the table and he asked her "so what are you girls doing for the talent show" she smiled and said "oh no Harry Potter you are not going to find out you must wait for everyone else to find out". The same thing was going on with the rest of them but all the girls were keeping quiet they wanted to surprise there boyfriends so bad and they knew that this was going to work or at least they hoped to would. Hermione was sitting at her desk in her room doing her work when lavender walked in and said "hey the rest of the girls are here so we are ready to start" Hermione walked downstairs to find the girls sitting on the couch. Hermione smiled and said "ok so we need to start on the outfits so lets hear idea's" after they agreed on what the outfits would be Lavender went to owl her mom and tell her what she needed to get being that lavenders mom was muggle, now Hermione's mom was muggle too but she really didn't want to ask her mom this stuff cause she wouldn't understand so that left Lavender. They stayed up most of the night talking about what they were going to do. Ginny finally said "we need to also spend a lot of time with our boyfriends so what are we going to do about them" Luna piped up and said, "yeah we also need to spend time together as a group as a whole". Lavender was worried to but Hermione took control of everything and said "ok here is what we are going to do we will practice Mondays and Saturdays, that leaves the rest of the time with the guys and each other, we also need to be able to keep everything a secret from the guys". They all agreed on that plan and with that said they all said goodbye to their friends and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6:00 and took a shower and got on a khaki skirt that went a little above her knee she also had on a button down shirt with her tie on and she brushed her hair down where it lay as soft curls going down her back, and her hair wasn't busy. Hermione walked downstairs to see Harry standing there he was smiling and he said "well hi sleeping beauty I though I would have to come and wake you up, but I was wrong you were getting ready all this time". She walked up to him and put her hands around his neck and kissed his lips softly and said "well I wouldn't have minded if you were to wake me up, I'm looking forward to tonight Lavender is going to be at Yours, Draco's and Ron's room so we will have this room all to ourselves". Harry smiled and kissed her lips again just as they were going to deepen the kiss, then a voice behind them said "oh god get a room your going to make us sick even before we eat" Harry said "Shut up Draco" they all walked down to breakfast. After they ate they all went to class Ginny and Luna had Transfigurations, so they went their way Neville and Ron had Daviations, Harry Hermione and Draco had Potions. They all said they would be back here at Lunch.

It was time for lunch ad Harry and Hermione sat down across from Ron and Lavender. Ron said "how was potions mate" Harry said "it was actually good Snape wasn't mean to me". Ron said "wow mate that is cool maybe he grew a brain" they all laughed at that. After lunch they had Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Herbology that afternoon. They all went to eat dinner after they ate they all said good bye to each other.

Neville and Luna went outside and started walking down to the lake as they were walking Neville had Luna's hand. Luna looked at Neville and smiled and said "Neville I just wanted to tell you how happy you make me". They stopped by a tree close to the lake Neville sat up against the tree and Luna sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her and said "Luna you make me very happy too and I love you". She smiled and gave him a kiss after the kiss she turned around so she could see the sun setting. After the sunset she said "that was beautiful wasn't Neville" He looked at her and said "yeah it was but you are prettier than the sunset". She turned around and kissed them then they started to make out for awhile until they had to go back in then they said goodnight before he went to bed though he was going to take a cold shower so that was wear he was heading.

Draco and Ginny walked into His room and he sat on his bed she sat beside him before they kissed Draco said "Ginny I need to tell you something ok" she was a little worried but she said "ok go ahead". He smiled and said "I just wanted to say that without you I would be nothing I love you so much I couldn't imagine my life without you, You gave me love and you also gave me friends I mean real friends and for all that I will love you and because you see me the person I am". She was had tears in her eyes he wiped the tears away she said "Draco that was so sweet I love you too you showed me what its like to love and trust someone I'm so glad your in my life". With that she put her arms around his neck and they started kissing he opened his mouth and she put her tongue in his mouth and she put hers in his they fell on the bed his hands were going down her body. She loved it until she told him to stop and so he did, he was walking her out and they kissed again and he walked upstairs to his room and grabbed everything he needed for a shower a cold on at that.

Ron and Lavender where in the room of requirements it had a fire place on one end with a soft white rug on the floor they were sitting there talking about nothing in particular until Lavender said "Ron I have always liked you even when I didn't really know you, but as I got to know you I realized you were a sweet, nice, kind guy and then when you asked me to Hogsmead with you I was happy, now I know that I love you". He was speechless after about a minute or so he said "wow lavender I liked you to since last year, I guess I didn't realize it was love until our first date I couldn't imaging my life without you, that is when I realized I loved you and I do I love you so much lavender". With that they started to kiss on the rug his hands were running up her shirt all along her stomach he started to move up more until lavender stopped him and said "Ron I love you but I don't want to go any farther with you I'm sorry". He said it was ok and he led her to her room and he gave her a kiss on the cheek she smiled and said, "we will go further I promise but not right now". Then left and Ron went to his room and got his stuff he needed a cold shower too.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in her room talking about hermione moving Harry was sitting on her bed with his back on the headboard and hermione was sitting across from him. They were still talking about hermione moving until Harry said something else he said "Mia you are so amazing you know that, here you are your parents are moving into another house away from where you grew up and your ok about it, I would be upset if I was in your position but your strong that is one of the reasons why I love you". She had a smile that reached from ear to ear she said "well Harry even though I loved my house I know this is better for my parents and I want what is best for them". He smiled and said "that's the mia I love so much caring, loving, sweet, and nice" he was about to go on until he saw hermione move closer to him he said "funny, smart" she was now over his legs he said more "amazingly beautiful, sexy" this time she was sitting on his lap with her hands around his neck, he moved his hands around her waist and she said "well you are sweet, nice, brave, and yes smart" she kissed him on the lips softly then she went on "you have gorgeous green eyes, perfect lips" she deepened the kiss a little then she pulled back and said "oh yeah your amazing sexy you have perfect arms, and a perfect chest". She kissed him deeper as they were deepening the kiss his hands were under her shirt touching her stomach. She moved and when she did me moaned a little she started moving around again. She knew she had to stop it so she did and she said "Harry as much as I want this as much as I want you and trust me I want you" he said "I want you to mia so bad" he started to kiss her and moved his hands further up her shirt he was hard and she could feel it she said "but Harry we cant not here and not now". He was kissing her neck and said between kissed "I…know…. We…. Need…. Too…. Stop…. But…. I…. can't…. you…. Are…. To…. Damn…. Irresistible" she got up and said "know Harry so are you but we need to so let me walk you out". He was a little sad but he knew they needed to stop, so he walked to her door and kissed her hard and deep and she said "Harry you better go before I throw you in this room" he smiled and said "I wouldn't have any problems with that mia". She smiled and pushed him out of the room he walked to his room and sat on his bed he needed a shower not cause he was dirty well not as dirty as he would like to be but he was really horny and a nice cold shower would fix that so he headed to the guy's prefect's bathroom.

When he got there and took off his clothes and got in the shower he saw Draco on his left and Ron on his right and beside Ron was Neville he smiled and said "are all of you taking cold showers too" they all nodded their heads Draco said "how can they do this to us its not like they have anything to hind but we do" Ron said "yeah I know it sucks they can make us hard and the whole world can see it but what about them its not far". They all nodded in agreement to that too after 4 really cold showers the guys went into their room and went to sleep.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Hermione, Luna, Lavender, and Ginny spent more time practicing they only had 3 months to go and they knew they needed to work harder. Their boyfriend was a little upset but they got promised that the wait would be well worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter up I really hope you like it I love writing it. Please keep on reading this story I am writing as fast as I can you will have the story done soon hopefully. For now lets recap what happened in the last chapter

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Hermione, Luna, Lavender, and Ginny spent more time practicing they only had 3 months to go and they knew they needed to work harder. Their boyfriend were a little upset but they got promised that the wait would be well worth it.

Ok so now without further a due its chapter 3

Hermione was getting nervous she looked around her, Luna, Ginny, Lavender where sitting in Lavender and Hermione's room with their boyfriends when about 4 owls flew in with one box and landed in front of Lavender she looked and there was a note she took out the note and it said:

Dear Lavender

Hey sweets I got what you wanted and it was hard at first but I got it. I'm not sure why you wanted this stuff its a little skimpy but its your life I just hope your not doing anything bad. Well about staying with Hermione this summer I don't' see why you cant me and your dad are going to visit your aunt and I know you hate that write back sweetie

Love You always

Mom and dad

Lavender smiled and said "ok Hermione my mom and dad said I could spend the summer with you and this is what we wanted so lets go" Lavender got up and so did the rest of the girls they saw there boyfriends look at them and Ginny said "don't worry we will be right back sit there and stay there ok love you" and just like that they were up the stairs and into Hermione's room Lavender opened the box and handed the shirt to them and then the jeans and then the shoes she smiled and said "I have one surprise that I though would be great I hope you guys love it" she took out the surprise and told them what they were going to do they all screamed. Meanwhile downstairs the guys were sitting there when they heard screaming and giggling Harry said "my god what ever there doing must be fun". The rest of the guys agreed to that back upstairs Hermione said "ok we will leave everything in my room so no one will se it until the day of the show ok" they all shook there hands then hermione said again "have you all asked about staying the summer with me". lavender said "well you know I can" Luna smiled and said "yeah I can too daddy is going to look for something and I wanted to stay with my friends this summer". Ginny smiled and said "mom said yes to being that Ron is staying the summer with Harry and it was only fair that I get to stay the summer with you". Hermione said "this summer will be great now lets get to our boyfriends shall we" they walked downstairs to find Harry was sitting in the chair and she sat on his lap. Ron was sitting in the other chair and Lavender did the same thing as Hermione did Luna and Ginny sat on the floor with there boyfriends Hermione said "so what are you guys doing for the summer" Draco smiled and said "we are staying with Harry this summer". Hermione smiled and said "great the girls are staying with me, maybe after I see my new house you guys can come over" Harry said "hopefully it is closer to my house than yours is now" she agreed with him.

As the months drew by and it got closer to the big day all the girls were on edge there dancing was coming together and they had everything down all they were going now is perfecting everything so that was what they were doing at this time. Luna smiled and said "ok we are going to be great everything is great" Ginny smiled and said "yeah we will make everyone in school go crazy". Lavender said "yeah I hope our boyfriends love it" Hermione said "well if they don't like it then there not real men" all the girls laughed at that.

The day before the talent show Dumbledore made an announcement after dinner he stood up and said "ok everyone tomorrow is the talent show and being that it is the last day at school the talent show will take place at precisely 6:00 all the contestants should be here after they eat dinner, after the winner is announced at around 11:00 you will go immediately to bed cause you all have to take a train the next day so with that said lets eat" and eat they did. The girls decided that they were going to take there clothes to dinner with them and change in the bathroom and do there hair and make up there. The girls went to bed thinking about tomorrow there were so nervous about it but they were excited.

The next day Lavender, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny woke up and went to breakfast and then ran through the number until it was time to get everything and head to dinner and that is what they did. They ate dinner and after dinner they went to the bathroom and started to change.

Ok so there is the new chapter sorry its short the story is almost over and I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure. The next chapter starts the talent show I hope you have enjoyed my story I have tried to make it good I really hope you liked it so far stick around for the last chapters Love you all


	4. The last Chapter

**Ok before we have chapter 4 let's review what the last chapter was about shall we so here is a little snip of chapter 3**

The next day Lavender, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny woke up and went to breakfast and then ran through the number until it was time to get everything and head to dinner and that is what they did. They ate dinner and after dinner they went to the bathroom and started to change. 

**So are you aware ok then here is chapter 4 enjoy**

After they had their outfits on and there hair done they all decided to wear their hair down Hermione, Luna, and Lavender had theirs straight Ginny on the other hand had hers curly. It was 6:00 when there walked into the room were they were to be staying until there turn

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco walked into the great hall and they were amazed there were comfortable chairs and a stage with all different lights. Neville said look four seats up front come on so they took their seats they were excited to see what there girlfriends were going to do. At 6:00 Dumbledore came up and the light shined on him and he smiled and said "welcome to the first Hogwarts Talent show the first of many hopefully, The winners will be picked by the judges and they are Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Black, and finally madam Pomfrey. Good now that that is done lets get started first we have the patial twins doing a number from a musical Annie **(A/N I'm not sure witch on so pick your favorite and put it in sorry enjoy)** After they got done about 7 more girls went Harry leaned over and told the guys "this is getting very boring wake me up when the girls come on stage ok" the nodded their heads it was about 30 minutes until Draco smacked him on the head and told him that they were next he sat up and waited.

Meanwhile in the back the girls were getting very nervous Hermione said "what happens if I forget what I say or forget everything I'm so nervous" the smiled at her and Lavender said "How do I look" they all agreed they looked good about the time that it was time for them to go on Luna said "ok everyone forget who we really are go with the song and remember to knock our boyfriends socks off" with that mantra they left and stood on stage in the dark.

Dumbledore smiled and said "now for the final act for the say Lavender, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny will be entertaining us with a song from the movie Moulin Rouge the song is Lady Marmalade enjoy" with that he left the stage Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville were almost glued to the stage they couldn't see anything it was totally dark until they heard music and then they hear lavenders voice say

**Where are all my soul sisters?   
Let me hear you flow sisters**

Then they heard all of the girls say

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister   
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**

After the last flow sister a light came up and there was hermione wearing a coral tapestry satin flower strapless corset, the pants were flared hip huggers with a coral flower design down the sides, for the shoes she had on coral stiletto heel boots Her hair was straight and she had little make up on. She stared to sing

**He met Marmalade down in ol' Hogsmead (ol' Moulin Rouge)   
Strutting her stuff on the street   
She said, "Hello, hey Harry (Joe)   
you want to give it a go?" oh**

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da)   
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here)   
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh)   
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir? (Oh oh)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

As she sung that she saw Harry and started to unzip her pants and after they were unzipped she unbuttoned them and started to take them off slowly moving her hands down as she sang it as she got the part about wanna give it a go she had her pants off and tossed them to Harry and she was wearing some coral panties. Harry was speechless he saw his girlfriend in only a corset and panties with high heel boots Draco leaned over and said "damn Harry she looks good, too bad all the other guys are staring at her with there mouths open" he didn't know what to say he was shocked and turned on. He saw as she sang the chorus she was touching her breast and her private area lightly.

Hermione stepped back and Luna stepped forward wearing the same thing as hermione except it was in a royal blue color. Her hair was straight

**He sat in her room while she freshened up (boudoir)   
Boy drank all that Butterbeer (Magnolia wine)   
Oh her black satin sheets   
Is where he started to freak, yeah**

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da da)   
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (here)   
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ya ya)   
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir? (Ce soir)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)**

As she was singing she started to slowly take off her jeans and threw them at Neville and like hermione she was lightly touching herself like they do in the song. Neville was shocked and speechless.

She moved back and it was time for Lavender to come out she like hermione and Luna were wearing the same thing except it was a light pink she started to sing her part

**Yeah, yeah, aw   
We come through with the money and the garter belts**   
_**Let them know we got the cake, straight up the gate   
We independent women, some mistake us for whores   
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry!   
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari   
Wear high heeled shoes, gettin love from the dudes**_

**Four bad ass chicks from Hogwarts (the Moulin Rouge)**

**Hey sisters, soul sisters   
Betta get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste   
We wanna gitchy gitchy ya ya (come on)   
Mocha chocolata (what)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade   
(One more time, come on now)**

She tools her pants off not as slowly as Hermione and Luna but she threw them at Ron. Ron was speechless just like the rest of them he was very turned on and he liked seeing Lavender like that but he didn't' want all of the male population of Hogwarts to see his girlfriend like that but he knew it didn't matter they sat there listening to the rest

The girls started to sing

**All:   
Marmalade**

Ginny was next she walked up and also like the rest of the girls she was wearing the same thing except it was baby blue she sung

**(ooh)**

Then they all sung

**Lady Marmalade**

Hermione came up and sung

**ooh yeah**

The all sung

**Marmalade**

Next it was Ginny's turn by herself just like the other girls as she was singing

**Ohh**

**Hey, hey, hey!!!   
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey   
Color cafe au lait, alright   
Made the savage beast inside   
Roar until he cried**

She started to take off her jeans and she threw them at Draco he was speechless just like the other 3 guys ron on the other hand started to go into brother mode until Harry said "mate its not worth it and don't worry I think Draco would rather kill anyone who laid a hand on her" Ron nodded and watched the rest of the show in silence

**(A/N this is the rest of the song this is what Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Lavender say)**

**All:   
More, more, more!**

**Luna:   
Now he's back home doing nine to five**

**Ginny:   
Nine to five**

**Hermione:   
Living a gray flannel life**

**Ginny:   
But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep   
**   
_**All:   
More, more, more!** _

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da (da da da)   
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here (ohh oh)   
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh)   
Creole Lady Marmalade (yeah yeah yeah)**

**Ginny:   
Creole Lady Marmalade**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Hermione:   
All my sisters yeah!   
**   
_**All:   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?** _

**Lavender   
Come on, uh**

**Lavender:   
Ginny**

**Ginny:   
Au lait   
**   
_**Hermione:   
Luna** _

**Luna:   
Lady Marmalade**

**Luna:   
Lavender   
**   
_**Lavender:   
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh** _

**All:   
Mya**

**Hermione   
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**All:   
Rockwilder baby**

**Luna:   
Baby**

**All:   
Hogsmead (Moulin Rouge)**

**Ginny:   
Ooh ooh   
**   
_**Hermione:   
Da da da da** _

**All:   
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes-a**

At the end they all linked hands and bowed to everyone and walked off stage to everyone saying how great they were. When the judges picked the winners Dumbledore came up and smiled and said, "we have a lot of talent but unfortantly only one person or group can win so while it was hard there was one group that the judges though worked really hard and the winners are Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Lavender congratulations girls". They walked up and each got a small trophy they shook dumbledore hand and walked off. They saw there boyfriends waiting for them so they decided to just walk past them and go to bed cause they were tired.

After their names were called they walked up to the doors to wait for them when they saw them coming and started to walk out Harry said, "Well you all looked amazing" Draco, Ron and Neville agreed. Hermione turned to them and smiled and said "thank you now we are tired and we are going to bed talk to you later goodnight" with that they left the guys just standing there while they went to bed.


End file.
